


Jethro you bastard x

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babies, Friendship, Marriage, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny realises that a drunken night with Gibbs has left her with more than just a hangover. Will they be able to work out their differences or will it just get worse.</p><p>Some bad language !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to be kidding me” Jenny called to herself as she sat in her office bathroom. She had been meaning to take the pregnancy test days ago but had completely forgotten until she had found it at the bottom of her bag. She looked again at the little stick and the sign that seemed to be taunting her. 

“I’m going to kill him” she whispered as she flashed back to her last close encounter with Agent Gibbs.

*Flashback*

“Well Jen, what do you say, a drink for old time’s sake” he enquired with the bottle of bourbon hanging loosely in his hand as he leant against his latest boat. She stalked forward and snatched the bottle out his hand before grabbing a mug of his worktop. 

“You know Jethro, the last time I drank with you I ended up passed out on a hotel room floor” she said as she gulped back the drink pouring herself another one almost without realising. She swallowed that one down to before walking slowly over to the man who had made no effort to take the drink back. 

“You really are quite beautiful Jen but you obviously can’t hold your drink anymore” he said jokingly as she stumbled on her way over to him. She stopped when she had her face mere millimetres from his and their bodies were crushed together. 

“Jethro, I think you talk too much and should kiss me” she whispered, he leant back a bit looking into her eyes seeing the passion there but also the slight glaze caused by the rather strong alcohol. He moved so that the only gap between them was the space between their lips and said, 

”Jen don’t do anything you will regret in the morning”. She merely nodded before pushing him back onto the boat.

8 hours later…

She woke with a heavy head vowing silently to herself that she would never touch a drop of the evil liquid again before realising where she was. She looked around only to find herself face to face with a sleeping Gibbs. She merely stared at him for a while before shaking her head and slowly freeing herself from the tangled limbs. She got up from the hull of the boat and looked around for her clothes, finding them scattered all over the floor of his basement she quickly gathered them up and dressed herself before placing a quick kiss on the sleeping agents cheek. 

“Goodbye Jethro” she said quietly not noticing the smirk that crept onto his face as she walked away.

*Present Day*

She sat up from the bathroom floor and pocketed the small stick before walking back to her office desk. She sat on her chair and turned so that she was facing out the window. 

“Cynthia” she called through the open door. It was only seconds before the ever faithful assistant appeared in the door way, 

“Yes Director” she asked praying that it had nothing to do with Agent Gibbs. 

“I need you to make me a doctor’s appointment sometime this afternoon if possible please” she said quickly before focusing on the view out the window again. Cynthia merely nodded and walked back to her desk glad that for once she didn’t seem to have to worry about Gibbs storming the office again.

“5:30 should be fine thank you, the Director will see you then Dr Brennan” Cynthia said down the phone just as Gibbs stormed through the office banging the door like normal, 

Cynthia had now given up trying to stop him as he just ignored her. She got up and shut the door behind him so that she wouldn’t have to listen to the argument that would almost definitely happen. 

“Can I help Agent Gibbs?” Jenny inquired politely as she turned back from looking out the window. The silver haired man merely stood there looking at her before she cleared her throat, 

“Something wrong Jethro?” she asked wondering if she had something on her face. Still he stood there looking at her as if trying to figure something out. She stood and walked round the desk perching herself on the edge and crossed her arms. Finally after what felt like hours he straightened up and said, 

“Feeling ill Jen?”, she was shocked that that was all he had to say. She stood and walked closer to him, 

“Why do I look ill?” she enquired looking him in the eye. He took a step back and shook his head, 

“Nope, just noticed that Cynthia was making a doctor’s appointment for you”. She shook her head and laughed. If she didn’t know better she might have thought that he was worried about her, but she knew him better than he thought and she knew that he was just digging. 

“It is none of your business Agent Gibbs, so why don’t you just say what you came up here to say” she said still looking him in the eye. He watched her closely before opening his mouth, 

“I need you to get the FBI to back off our investigation”. She nodded and went to sit back down behind her desk again, 

“I will see what I can do” she said simply before opening up a case file. He looked at her again before walking out the door.

Several hours later…

“Well you are indeed pregnant Mrs Shepard, about 12 weeks, do you want to know the sex” the doctor asked as he looked at the ultrasound screen. She shook her head before she realised he wasn’t looking at her.

“It’s Ms Shepard, and no I want to be surprised” she said quietly not looking at the screen. She had no idea how she was going to tell Jethro. She didn’t regret them sleeping together, just the circumstances in which it came about. She also didn’t want to bring back any bad memories for him. She had always wanted a child, but they all now knew about Gibb’s first wife and daughter, and she also remembered how he had also never told her about them.

By the time the doctor had finished with the scan and told her to take it easy she was about ready to combust. As she sat in the car on the way back to the Navy Yard she tried to plan how to tell the father of her baby that she was carrying his baby. She didn’t realise how tired she had been until she woke with a start and realised that the car had arrived and was parked in the garage. She sat up straight from she had slipped onto her side and looked into the front of the car. When she didn’t see her driver she opened the door and stepped out. Looking around she spotted him talking to Cynthia at the elevator. She leant back into the car and grabbed her bag and phone and shut the door with a slam which caught their attention. 

“Director, Agent Gibbs has been sat in your office for the last hour and has refused to leave until he can speak to you” Cynthia said all in one breath as she took her bag.

“Just please tell me he isn’t sitting at my desk” Jenny said rubbing her eyes; she looked over to her assistant who refused to meet her eyes.

“I’m going to kill him” she said simply. This time however she did get a response,

“I think he might have also been going through your drawers” Cynthia explained as the elevator stopped and they both stepped out. She looked down at the bull pit and watched as Tony and McGee turned their heads round so fast she was surprised they didn’t carry on turning. She wasn’t surprised when Ziva just carried on staring at her. She turned back to her front and walked into her office slamming the door shut behind her. 

“And what the hell do you think you are doing in my office Jethro” she shouted at the silver haired agent sitting in her chair. He looked at her and stood, keeping one of his hands in his pocket. 

“Well you weren’t here so I decided to wait for you” he said simply walking round the edge of the desk. He stopped in front of her and perched on the edge of her desk.

“Well I’m here now, what do you want” she asked quietly hoping that he hadn’t found the pregnancy test that she had hidden at the back of her top drawer earlier.

“I was going to ask if you would kindly tell the FBI to back off like you had said you would do earlier but I think for now I will just say this, why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant” he said as he pulled the stick out of his pocket. She looked at him and then at the stick and walked into her private bathroom. He was stunned because he had expected her to start screaming and ranting about her privacy but he hadn’t expected her to just walk away. He also didn’t expect to hear her throwing up. He followed her into the bathroom and stood just behind her.

“Jethro, just leave me alone … please” she whispered clutching at her stomach. Gibbs shook his head and knelt down beside her lifting her now shoulder length hair away from her face. He rubbed her back until she finally finished heaving. She sighed and ran a hand down her face before she turned to him. 

“Why do you make it so hard to hate you” she said before letting the tears she had been holding back finally fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into his chest and held her close, just holding her till the tears subsided. 

When she had finally stopped crying she looked up at him and ran hand down his cheek before she put her head against his chest.

“Jethro, I don’t know what to do” she said in a quiet voice. He looked down at her and raised her chin up with one of his fingers. He wiped away a lone tear that had stopped half way down her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

“Jen, I’m here for you whatever you decide but right now you need to go home and rest” he said. She nodded and tried to stand but was too exhausted. He shook his head and pulled her up with him.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal” he asked guiding her to the couch in her office as he gathered up all her belongings. When he didn’t get an answer he turned round and laughed when he realised she had fallen asleep sitting up. He wrapped her coat around her shoulders and picked her up slowly, cradling her against him. He walked slowly out the office much to the surprise of Cynthia who just sat back down at her desk and carried on working. 

As he walked along the catwalk he ignored the looks from all the agents below including his team and carried on walking to the elevator. When they finally arrived at the bottom he stepped out trying to keep hold of Jenny and her bag. He spotted her car and her driver soon enough and headed towards him. When he arrived at the car he wrapped on the window with a knuckle much to the surprise of the driver who opened the door and stepped out.

“Agent Gibb’s is she alright?” he asked concern obvious in his voice. Gibb’s nodded and motioned for him to open the door.

“She’s fine, just tired” he explained as he slid into the car and arranged her on his lap. When the door had been shut and the driver was back in his seat he carried on.

“My house, she will be staying with me tonight Dave”. Dave looked at him in the rear view mirror and nodded before starting the car. Gibbs looked down at the sleeping redhead and smiled. His evening wasn’t going exactly as he had planned but then change was good for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally surfaced Jenny didn't have a clue as to where she was. She blinked several times trying to clear her head. She went to roll off the bed but found herself stopped by an arm wrapped her waist. She looked up at his sleeping face. She had always been amazed at peaceful he looked when he slept. All the worries and stress seemed to fall from his face and he slept with a peaceful expression.

"I can't believe you decided to sleep in the same bed as me you cheeky bastard" she whispered to herself. As if sleeping together hadn't got them in enough trouble at them moment. She did her best to shift her way out of his grip but it merely made him tighten the arm wrapped around her waist. She gave up and just looked up at his face. She waited for what felt like hours for him to wake up but in the decided she had to intervene. 

"Wake up you grey haired fool" she said as she poked his chest with her free hand. His eyes flew open so suddenly she jumped. He blinked, looking instantly down at her as if to make sure she was still there. He smirked when he realised she couldn't get off the bed. 

"Morning Jen" he replied to the poke. He leant back loosening his grip very slightly, just enough so that she could twist round to face him properly. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, neither of them saying anything, just wanting to make that peaceful moment last. When they had both had enough of looking at the other, Jen moved first, slipping under his arm and slid off the edge of the bed. She stood and stretched, almost purring at how relaxed she felt. When she had finished stretching she realised that Jethro's eyes were anyway but her face. She looked down at her body and was not surprised to find that she had been put to bed in just her underwear.

"My my, I wonder how I managed to end up in my underwear and in your bed" she sighed as she walked around the bed trying to find her clothes. She didn't think twice about her body around Jethro, she had become so accustomed to him seeing her in less clothing that being in her underwear was almost like wearing clothing. She gave up trying to find clothing that belonged to her and instead headed straight for his drawers. 

"Since my clothes seemed to have disappeared Jethro, I am going to have to borrow something of yours" she smirked. She pulled out an old NIS t-shirt triumphantly and slipped it over her head. It was huge on her, the bottom hitting mid-thigh and the sleeves falling down her arms. She rolled the sleeves up and crossed her arms.

"Are you ever going to say something" she asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at her silently, before rising of the bed himself. He stretched his arms above his head giving her a clear view of his chest. She watched the muscles move and looked up, a blush creeping into her cheeks when she realised that he was watching her. He smirked again and walked out of the room leaving her to follow. When she eventually caught up with him, she found him in the kitchen making coffee.

She sat on the nearest chair and accepted the mug that he handed her.

"Jethro, how did I end up in your bed" she asked after a minute. He drank from his mug, watching her over the rim. 

"You fell asleep in your office, so I carried you out and your security drove us here" he said simply before taking another sip. She put her mug down and looked at him. 

"You carried me out?"

He nodded.

"What the hell where you thinking Jethro, now everyone who saw you will be talking about it" she screamed, her coffee forgotten on the table. He put his down and crossed his arms, refusing to shout back.

"The only people there was my team, and you know for a fact that they won't say anything I don't want them to" he said calmly watching her face. She stood and paced around the kitchen. He smirked and pushed himself off the counter and walked towards her. He placed a hand on her arm and pulled her towards her chair.

Once she had sat down he placed the coffee mug back in her hand and sat on a chair in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and rubbed soothingly. She looked at him through hooded eyes over her mug. She took a sip and placed it down leaning back in her chair. She looked at him and ran a hand through her sleep mussed hair.

"Jethro what are we doing?" she asked quietly, a billions thoughts rolling around in her head. He carried on rubbing her knees for a while, then he sat back in his chair.

"Well Jen, that is up to you?" he replied for once not quite knowing what was going on. She nodded and turned her head, taking in her surroundings. 

"Jethro, I don't know what to do, it's not like we planned this" she whispered, doing her best to control the tears that threatened to fall. He spotted them more quickly this time and moved forward to take her in his arms. He pulled her closer and sank to the floor so that he could hold her properly. She cried for what felt like forever and when she finally stopped she wiped her eyes and looked up at the silent marine who had taken it upon himself to try and comfort her. 

"What is it about you, I never cry and here I am twice in two days" she laughed smacking him on the shoulder. He looked down at her and pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head. She sniffed and snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"We will work through it Jen, we always do" he said into her hair, he felt her nod rather than answer.

...............................................................................

"Jethro, I don't think I'm going to go into work today" she said as she walked out of his bathroom clad only in one of his towels. He nodded from his position on the bed and shuffled back. She dropped the towel not caring what he saw and put another of his t-shirts on but this time she also pulled on pair of shorts, rolling them up at the waist.

"I do believe I need clean clothes and I wish to sleep in my own bed" she said matter-of-factly. He shook his head this time. She raised her eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. 

"Clothes fine, but you are staying with me" he said not blinking. She gave up trying to out stare him and instead decided to look at nail polish. She picked at a nail not wanting to get into an argument. Deep down she knew this would happen, he would want to take control, keep constant watch over her. 

"Jethro, I have my own life, just because you managed to put one in me doesn't mean you get to dictate how I run it" she said looking up in time to see a look of smug satisfaction settle onto his face.

"You egotistical troll" she laughed throwing a pillow at him. He laughed this time catching the pillow easily. 

"But seriously Jethro, you can't take over my life because I'm carrying your child, it doesn't work like that" she said. He looked at her and leant back against the head board.

"You know about Kelly and Shannon Jen, you know they died because I wasn't there" he started, but she interrupted him,

"Jethro, it wasn't your fault, there was no way you could have stopped it" she whispered crawling up the bed towards him. She sat next to him and placed a hand on top of his, linking their fingers.

"This baby, our baby is going to be fine, I do not doubt for one minute that you will protect this baby and me but I refuse to let you run my life" she said watching his face. He looked down at her and then down to their linked hands.

"Jen, this baby, its a new start for the pair of us, didn't you ever wonder that if Paris hadn't ended the way it had what could have happened between us" he asked suddenly. She sat back and looked at him stunned. He never asked questions like that normally.

"Jethro, Paris happened okay, we have to move past it and get on with our lives here and now" she replied not quite sure what to do next. She shifted forward onto her knees and put her hands on his shoulders so that they were face to face.

"I'll compromise with you Leroy, if I promise to stay here with you, you have to let me get some of my belongings and you have to promise to try and not get involved in my job, well any more than you already do" she said looking him in the eye. He stared back for a while, looking for the twitch that would give her away as a liar but it never appeared.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you when you go to get your stuff, I haven't explored your house in a long time" he said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

.....................................................................................

"I'm driving Jen, that's final" Jethro exclaimed as the tricky redhead once again ran away with his keys. He followed her out the house and shut the door behind him. He watched as she unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat looking at him smugly through the window. He walked calmly up to the car and up to the drivers side and merely reached over as if to grab something and plucked her neatly out the car. He walked round the car still carrying her and dumped her unceremoniously onto the passengers seat. He then walked back round and buckled himself in.

"My car, I drive" he said simply not even looking as he backed out of the driveway. 

The drive to Jenny's town house was quiet but it was a comfortable quiet. Somewhere along the way Jethro's hand had found its way to one of hers and they had remained linked for the rest of the drive.

When they had pulled up Jenny had unlocked the front door and slipped up stairs before he had even got out of the car. He locked the car and wandered slowly up to the house. He kicked the door shut behind him and wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee. He knew she had a house keeper so he had hoped there would be coffee but there was none anywhere so he huffed and headed upstairs.

"Jen, why is it okay for you to steal my coffee at work but you don't even have any in the house, where's the logic in that" he asked as he walked into her room. He was surprised to find her sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes.

"Jethro, I don't know what to bring" she said. She waved her hand at all the tight skirts and the heels and the fitted blouses. He crouched down next to her,

"Jen, for now, you can wear what ever you want to wear" he said softly before pulling her closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had past and now Jenny was clearly showing. There had been a while when SecNav had been informed and two jobs had been threatened that no one knew what would happen. But everything had worked out. Jenny had all but moved into Jethro's house. The team had been informed and DiNozzo head slapped for collecting money on bets. 

When it came to the few weeks before she was due to "pop the little sprog" as Tony had decided to phrase it, Jenny has become restless. She had been put on maternity leave after a brief scare. She had decided to test the infamous "cool" of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

It had started with hiding all the bourbon in attic and wearing his dog tags, but had quickly escalated. When she realised that he had hidden her favourite Louboutins she had gone mental. After the screaming match where her argument had been it didn't matter if she couldn't wear them at the moment, they were her favourite shoes and he didn't have the right to take them, she had gone full blown mad. 

His boat tools had mysteriously gone missing, then turned up on eBay later that day. Her car had the tyres taken off. His bedroom was redecorated with decidedly pink bed covers and curtains. Her picture had gone up all over Georgetown with a logo of "I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs" underneath it". 

By the end of the week she was so tired of coming up with ways of annoying of him that she was asleep before he had returned from work. When Jethro finally arrived he found his partner asleep on the sofa. He laughed to himself, he hadn't been able to call her his partner in a very long time and it felt right. They had decided after the second month that the fact they were living together and slept in the same bed that they were no longer just room mates.

"Silly woman" he muttered to himself as he scooped her up from the sofa. He would never tell her this but he loved how she looked pregnant. He had always found her attractive, but something about the curves pregnancy gave a woman really opened his eyes to how beautiful she was. Her hair had grown back and her skin was glowing. The only thing about her that he found unattractive was the fact that she didn't smile any more. She was always so tired.

Once he had placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her he headed into the bathroom. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing much had changed for him physically, he still looked the same, but he was going to be a father again. There were so many thoughts running through his head, he still couldn't fully believe it. He stood in the bathroom doorway and looked at the sleeping woman lying on his bed. He could see her bump under the blanket, one of her hands curling instinctively over it. He smiled and switched out the bathroom light as he walked back into the bedroom. He chucked off his jacket and shirt and trousers and slipped under the covers in just his t-shirt and shorts.

Once he had settled he rolled towards Jenny and wrapped an arm around her waist. He felt rather than saw her shift closer to him as if drawn to his warmth and she mumbled quietly to herself. He smiled and shut his eyes. 

....................................................................................

Waking up in Jethro's bed with the man himself had become second nature to Jen, but to be forced awake by pains raging through her belly was not. Her eyes shot open and her hand flew to her stomach. When she realised that the pains were real and not in her head, her hand flew out and grabbed Jethro's t-shirt instinctively. His eyes flew open almost as if he hadn't been asleep.

"You all right Jen" he asked noticing the pain in her face. She shook her head and screwed her eyes shut. He only took a minute to pull on someone trousers before he had picked her up and was heading out.

"Call an ambulance Jethro, you are not going to deliver this baby" she moaned as another wave of pain rushed through her body.

"Not a bloody chance, they would take too long to get here" he muttered back as he unlocked the car.

Once they were both in the car Jethro slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car shot off. They arrived at the hospital in record time, and Jenny was in and hooked up to monitors in minutes, and not just because of her job position. It might have been something to do with silent Marine glaring at everyone behind her, he had that effect on people.

The pains were still coming but they had slowed down enough for Jenny to be able to talk to the doctor herself properly. They decided to monitor her for a few hours as her waters hadn't broken and neither her nor the baby were in any immediate danger. 

The hours went by slowly when suddenly the machines in the room started beeping. Jethro was jerked from his slumber in the bed side chair. Jenny was still asleep but the machines had sent nurses running into the room.

"What's wrong" he demanded of any who could hear him. No one answered as they busied themselves checking bits of paper and flicking buttons on machines. He started to worry when she didn't wake up as the closest nurse shook her shoulder and she didn't respond. 

"Someone go and get Doctor Hurman" called a severe looking nurse. One of the younger nurses ran off and returned in a few minutes with a tall male doctor. 

"She gone into distress" he asked the severe nurse, she nodded. He wheeled the ultrasound machine along with him as he walked to her bedside. Once he had started scanning he barked a few instructions that were written down by numerous nurses before they disappeared. Once he was the only one left he turned to Jethro who had been stood there, completely pushed to the back of the room. 

"I take it your her husband" he asked and Gibbs nodded without thinking.

"The baby is in distress, Director Shepard is in distress, there is no chance of a natural birth now I'm afraid, the only way we have a chance of saving them both is to do an emergency C-section" he explained quickly knowing instantly that the silent man in the corner would understand it better like that. Jethro understood what the young doctor was saying and knew better than to get in the way.

"If we take her in now, there is a huge chance that they will both come out of it fine, do you understand" the doctor asked as he started to move wires and tubes and pieces of paper. Jethro nodded knowing that Jenny would kill him if he put her over the baby. He stood aside as nurses came back in to help the doctor move the bed. The last thing Jethro saw was her red hair splayed out on the white hospital bed as she was wheeled through the delivery room doors.

...................................................

"Mr Sheppard" a nurse was trying to wake him from where he had fallen asleep in the empty room. His eyes shot open and startled the nurse so much that she took a step back. 

"Gibbs" he replied gruffly before stretching his limbs. He stood and looked at her expectantly.

"Um, Doctor Hurman sent me to get you, he's finished now" she said quickly before heading out the door leaving him to follow her. He was impatient, he wanted to know how they both were. As he followed the young nurse through endless corridors a million thoughts ran through his head.

She was dead.  
The baby was dead.  
They were both dead.

Suddenly all the thoughts vanished as he caught sight of Jen. She was on a different hospital bed this time and in a different robe but she was breathing and their was colour in her cheeks. He hurried over and took her hand, relieved that she was okay. He looked around for the doctor that had taken her away. He spotted one of the nurses from earlier, the one who had been ordering everyone around. He took another look at Jenny and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he walked over to the nurse.

"Is everything okay" the nurse asked, not sounding so strict now. He nodded.

"Is she going to be okay" he asked quietly, just wanting to know that first. She nodded and walked with him back to her bed. She picked up the chart that was hanging off the end of the bed.

"She's going to be fine, we are just waiting for her to wake up from the anaesthetic" she explained. Shen then put the chart back down and put a hand on his arm.

"Your baby is also fine, she is in the nursery" she said guiding him away from Jenny. He looked down at the woman, he had completely forgotten about the baby, something he was not going to tell Jenny.

"She?" he asked. The nurse nodded before pointing out the baby. He wandered over and stared down at the little pink bundle. 

A girl.

Another girl.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She was asleep so he couldn't see what colour her eyes were but he could see the light sprinkling of red hair on her head. Another red head, magic. The nurse came up to him after a while,

"Did the two of you have a name picked out" she asked, a form in her hand. He nodded,

"Yes, but they were different, we couldn't decided on one" he explained. She nodded again and went to put the form back when a younger nurse rushed in.

"Judy, that Director woman, she's awake now" she said before rushing off again. The nurse to look at him,

"Bring the baby with you" she said. He cradled her more securely and followed the nurse back to the main ward. Jenny was awake and glaring at anyone brave enough to look at her for more than a minute. All though the glare was fierce, the fact that she still had the breathing tube in and a pallor to her skin, meant you couldn't be totally terrified of her.

She noticed Jethro standing by the door and relief flooded her face. He moved forward slowly, very aware of the precious cargo he was carrying. She noticed the bundle in his arms and her eyes lit up. One of the nurses had to calm her down so that they could remove the intubation tube. Once Jethro arrived at the bed side she reached out a hand and he took it in one of his. He perched on the edge of the bed and handed the bundle to her, watching her face.

"I never thought for one minute that I would be a mother Jethro" she said after a while, her voice raw. He leant closer and wiped away a tear that escaped,

"Jen, you are going to be wonderful" he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

They sat there for hours, the pair of them just watching their baby. The nurses didn't want to disturb them, they looked so perfect from the nurses station, but Judy needed a name for the baby.

"I'm really sorry to disturb, but I really need to know what you are going to call her" she said. Jenny looked up at Jethro, waiting for him to say something first.

"I have a name Jethro, but I need to know that you are okay with it" she said after he said nothing. He looked at her and nodded for her to speak.

"Charlotte ... Charlotte Kelly" she asked watching his eyes carefully. He leant closer and kissed the baby on the head. 

"Well Charlotte, do you think mummy should get what she wants" he whispered loudly. She smiled and leant closer to kiss the top of his head. The nurse smiled, Charlotte Kelly Gibbs was going to be fine.


End file.
